Spy Kids: Reprisal of the Hidden Legion
by YeredYohanan
Summary: Three former agents of the Spy Kids program go into hiding from the O.S.S. and those that care about them when they become aware of a ominousness threat that is after one of them. Sequel to my fan fiction story Spy Kids: Menticide.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Smoke strewn from the many openings that penetrated the structure, remnants of what had occurred marring it's surface, emergency vehicles of various shapes and sizes filled the area surrounding it as the sun slowly climbed into the sky, revealing the extent of damage caused by the previous nights events.

* * *

"Your mom let her go with into that?" she asked as she watched the breaking news on the television."

"No, she was already with her when they found out."

"She's so lucky, I want to go see." Samantha said. It had been several months since she had been there, since either have them had been. She was always the type who wanted to know what was going on.

"They won't let us get near that place even if it didn't look like that." Cecil said from his spot on the other side of the couch from were Samantha was sitting.

"I wouldn't want to go if it didn't look like that, it wouldn't be as interesting. We should go." Samantha said.

"You remember how much trouble we got in last time when we snuck out of the house and that was just to go a few blocks down the street, your talking about going all the way across town."

"I know and that wasn't even fair, it wasn't our idea we were supposed to meet Rebecca there and she didn't even show up, we were the only ones that got caught. You would think she was playing a prank on us."

"She doesn't do that anymore, she was still learning to get around here again and got lost."

"You too aren't supposed to be talking that way here."the Wilson's robotic dog spoke up.

"Shut up, Argonaut" they both said in unison.

All three of them looked at the door as it opened.

"I thought you were going with mom." Cecil said as Rebecca entered the room.

"So did I, she insisted on dropping me off thou no matter how hard I begged." she replied in a irritated tone.

"Amber, maybe she thought you were going to take the place over." Samantha replied sarcastically.

"I never tried to take it over, I was trying to leave." Rebecca answered.

"And knocked him out in the progress." Samantha answered pointing at Cecil.

"It's not fair, you get to call her Amber you choose and when I do that I get in trouble." Cecil interrupted.

"Amber is thinking of knocking him out again." Rebecca replied to him with a smirk.

"It's not fair that mom and dad let you talk that way either Rebecca and you didn't knock me out one of your stupid thugs did." he replied back.

"I thought you did." Samantha said to Rebecca.

"This is really confusing. I would think their were four kids here the way your all talking." Argonaut replied suddenly.

"Shut up, Argonaut." Rebecca said causing the other two kids to laugh.

"We both aid the same thing to him at the same time earlier." Samantha said.

"Really, that is funny. Just kidding Argonaut." Rebecca said walking over to him and patting him on the head.

"If I remember right, you got knocked out also the same way I did by her." Cecil interrupted.

"That was your fault Cecil" Samantha said.

"How is that my fault?"

"If you wouldn't have gone to get a drink and taken so long I would not have come looking for you."

"I was talking to someone."

"I wonder who." Argonaut interrupted.

"Let's all three tell him to shut up this time." Cecil said.

"Let's leave my doggy alone." Rebecca replied.

"Uh speaking of thugs." Samantha said suddenly. "Isn't that a helmet from one?"

Cecil and Rebecca looked up at the television screen. "Could that be one from inside that got taken out by the fireman or something?" Cecil asked Rebecca.

"I don't know." she answered as she watched the screen.

"I thought Carmen said they were all destroyed." Samantha replied.

"She said all from that location were destroyed at the place me and Samantha were at and a few other places. If that isn't from inside then O.S.S. must have missed at least one place." Rebecca replied.

"Will they come here looking for you?" Cecil asked.

Rebecca looked at Samantha in alarm. "I don't know how they would find were I am at."

"Maybe you can still control them." Samantha replied.

"Maybe, but I doubt it when I left he probably reprogrammed them." Rebecca answered.

"We need to tell mom, in case they do come here." Cecil said.

"She will just have us locked up at the O.S.S. oh wait never mind." Samantha said as she looked at the TV screen again.

"She will just find someplace different to keep us and it won't help. They are capable of a lot of stuff."

"So what do we do?" Cecil asked.

"You two are going to do nothing. I have to leave to keep everyone here to safe."

"Were not just going to let you leave by yourself, you didn't do so well last time when you were alone." Samantha said.

"I was always scared that he would come looking for me and made plans in case he did, plus I won't be alone. I altered Argonauts programming so he would be able to help me."

"You altered his programming, how?" Cecil asked.

"You think I could open a portal into the O.S.S. undetected? Some of the memories I was given was how to get into O.S.S. systems and change them as I needed and Argonaut is a O.S.S. system." Rebecca answered.

"Does mom know you can do that?"

"Of course not."

"Sorry to interrupt this little chat between you to but you could be in danger here and I am not going to let you go off by yourself, even if you have Argonaut." Samantha interrupted.

"Neither am I, I am not letting you get out of my sight this time." Cecil replied.

"You know what he might do to you if he catches you."

"He could do it to you and from what I heard that would be worse for you then anyone else since you have already gone thru it once." Samantha replied.

"Doesn't it scare you thinking that he might be caught and have your memories wiped?" Rebecca asked.

"Off course it does, but I am not going to let you do this alone and neither is Cecil." Samantha said.

"Fine, I would like the help but remember I warned you. Argonaut disabled delete the tracking signatures of us three and yourself from the O.S.S system, initiate the virus and then encrypt and disabled all nodes from the house into the O.S.S. mainframe.

"No, one will be able to find us then?" Cecil asked.

"They still might, that may only slow them down." Rebecca replied.

* * *

She pulled the minivan up the drive way, no one had answered the phone, even if the kids had chosen to ignore it Argonaut should have at least answered. She knew something was out of place as soon as she entered. Normally she would hear the TV, the kids talking in their room or something that gave a sign that children lived there, she was greeted with silence.

"Cecil, Rebecca, Argonaut where are you." she called out already knowing they weren't there to answer. She went to her room to access the O.S.S. interface she had their to pull up the kids location and found it unresponsive. She could see the screen was on, nothing would display on it however. She went the next closest one with the same results.

After the events at O.S.S. headquarters she had worried and now she thought her worries were justified. She proceeded out to the van to use it's computer, it had been working when she came in.

* * *

"Hold on Marissa it's going to take me a minute longer to get my laptop up." Carmen said over the phone. "None of them are working in your house and then the one in your van stopped working when you tried to find them, maybe the system is not working right, it is a little taxed at the moment."

"That doesn't explain why they aren't at home." Marissa replied.

"I am pulling up their location now." Carmen was going to say but got interrupted when her computer went dead.

"Did you find them?" Marissa asked.

"My computer failed also. Let go borrow someones." Carmen responded.

* * *

They moved into the bus terminal, Cecil carrying the dog carrier that now housed Argonaut. It was the only way they discovered they were going to be allowed to bring him on the bus. They barely got back in time to get on board.

Using Argonaut they had been able to purchase travel and rent a place to stay for a week, then depending on what was going on they would decide if they could stay or need to move on. After much discussion and the instance of Samantha they had decided on a town in Ohio named Mt Vernon.

"I have always wanted to meet the Amish." Samantha said.

"Is that why you wanted to go here so bad?" Rebecca asked.

"Yea, I thought it would be a good place to sight see at." she replied.

"This isn't a vacation, we need to be careful." Cecil said to Samantha.

"Don't worry it is a good place to hide also." she answered back as she as Rebecca gave their tickets to the driver. All three of them then went to seats almost to the back.

"I thought they would have asked where our parents were." Cecil said.

"They are used to kids traveling alone. Sometimes they will but not always." Rebecca replied.

"How do you know that?" Cecil asked.

"You really have to ask that, she knows things she doesn't think she knows." Samantha replied.

"I never realized that, is it true?" Rebecca asked.

"Sometimes, we will be going to do something and you will suddenly talk about something that you have never mentioned before, I think it's interesting." Samantha replied.

"How long is it going to take us to get there?" Cecil asked.

"Just over nine hours." Rebecca replied.

"That long? Should have brought a book." Cecil replied.

"Don't complain, at least you got to bring some clothes I couldn't even go home to do that." Samantha said.

"You like buying clothes, I bet you can't wait to get their just to go shopping." Rebecca replied to her.

"True but I have to pester someone until we get there and it is either him or you." Samantha retorted back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I have tried seven different computers, they all work until I try to locate them, they then fail and won't restart." the operative informed them as they stood listening.

"Is it a problem with the locating software then?" Carmen asked.

"No, I am not sure what it is. I tried and successfully searched for myself and others and it worked fine, but something is preventing me from Argonaut or the two kids. It gets even weirder thou, I tried to look up Argonaut to see what his firmware version was and the same thing happened, then looked up Cecil and got the same results, finally I looked up myself and it worked. Whatever is causing this is linked to anything related to the three of them from what I can tell."

"How many computers are non functional now?" Carmen asked.

"After the last couple of tests eleven." he replied.

"Ok stop testing, we don't need to lose any more. Take one of the ones not working and see what needs to be done to get it working. That way we will know more."

"It's got to be some kind of intricate computer virus. I will try to figure out how to neutralize it." he replied.

* * *

"Could Professor Mathews be responsible?" Marissa asked.

"Possibly, but I don't think so, after the amount of damage done to the O.S.S. headquarters to free him their would at least be some evidence that your house was broken into. I know you don't want me to ask this but I need to look at all possibilities. Could Rebecca be somehow be involved?"

"No, when she talks about him she is scared he will find her." Marissa answered.

"You have said she still talks about him sometimes and it is understandable, and with the way we have seen her and the other two kids talk to each other as if she is Amber and both Rebecca can you be certain?"

"The kids, have you checked to see if Samantha is with them?" Marissa asked suddenly.

"No, I didn't think of that." Carmen said as she reached for the nearest computer.

Both of them watched intently hoping it would work as Carmen entered the information to locate Samantha into the computer and looked at each other as the computer screen died.

"She's with them, I am going to have to think of something to tell her parents." Carmen said. "About Rebecca's involvement, can you be absolutely objective and tell me you are certain that she isn't involved?"

"I don't think she would hide something like that, not anymore, I think she is hiding from Mathews."

"I know she still doesn't trust me but why wouldn't she come to you, we could hide her better."

"No offense Carmen but look at the O.S.S. headquarters, it is destroyed. You know how smart Rebecca is. I would even come to the same conclusion at the moment that if the O.S.S. can't keep their own headquarters intact how could I expect them to keep me hidden." Marissa said.

"I see what your saying, like I said I am just looking at all the possible answers, problem we have now is that we have no way to find them, she must have been planning this for some time to inhibit our search efforts like this."

"I didn't think of this until now but she didn't do it alone. She has spent a lot of time with Argonaut these since she came home, he must have helped her."

"Maybe, but she was infiltrated O.S.S. systems before, she knows what she is doing, as far as we know she may have reconfigured Argonaut somehow. I need to hire that girl back on. She would be very useful."

"You don't think she did this to help Mathews either then?" Marissa asked.

"No, I think your right she is hiding out there with the other two. I just hope that she can protect herself if he comes looking for her. I believe she has a better chance of success then a lot of adults I know, she may even understand what she is up against better then we do." Carmen replied.

* * *

"This is pretty." Samantha said as she climbed off the bus.

"Where is the place we are staying?" Cecil asked.

"You and Argonaut are staying under that tree over there, and me and Samantha are going to go rent a two story house." Rebecca replied back.

"You would think you two were related." Samantha remarked.

"I know really." Rebecca answered.

"Knock it off, I didn't sleep well on the bus. Where are we staying?" Cecil asked.

"I reserved two rooms at a bed and breakfast up the street a couple of blocks. When the sun goes down a little more me and Samantha are going to go buy some clothes. If you wake up and we aren't in our room that is where we are." Rebecca replied.

* * *

He walked thru the remains of the porch and front door and looked around, he had already been informed that it was completely deserted. It had taken him to long to decipher the information on where she would be at. The O.S.S. had already removed her.

Things had were going to be more difficult now that she was gone, he knew that they would be very cautious were they choose to hide her after the events at their headquarters and he couldn't spend time searching for clues here, the O.S.S. could arrive at any moment. He had underestimated them too many times before and was not about to again.

* * *

Carmen could tell something had happened as soon as she turned onto their street a couple of blocks away from home and pulled the van over reaching for her headset. "Carmen their are emergency vehicles outside my house, he must have come looking for her."

"Are you at home?" Carmen asked.

"No I am a couple of blocks away. He might be watching the place."

"I will do as we discussed and get Wilbur and Maria into hiding. Get back here immediately."

"I am on my way. Keep them safe wherever you put them." Marissa replied and hung up. Her and Carmen had decided for safety reasons if it became apparent he was after Rebecca that she would not be told where they were being taken. She was hoping it didn't come to that but now that it did she had to remain all the more focused, every one was now gone except her until if and when this situation was resolved. She was hoping it was not the if part of that thought.

* * *

Both girls sat up at the same time and looked at each other. Whoever was knocking on their door wanted to get in very badly with how loud they were being.

"Put Argonaut on attack mode." Rebecca said as she climbed out of bed and went to the door.

"He's ready." Samantha said.

Rebecca quickly opened the door and moved out of the way so that Argonaut would have a clear path. "Samantha grab Argonaut." she said suddenly when she saw it was Cecil and pulled him inside slamming the door behind him. "Are you crazy, knocking like that. We put Argonaut in attack mode."

"Someone destroyed the front of our house yesterday." Cecil interrupted her.

"What who?" Rebecca asked.

"People who saw it described the robots you used to control." he answered.

"He is looking for me." Rebecca said. "We will still stay here for now. We don't have any reason to believe he knows we are here and running somewhere else could just make us easier to find."

"Now go back to your room so we can get dressed, we will call you when were ready. Their are phones in these rooms you could have just called."

"Just use the bathroom to change."

"This is a girl's room and I'm still in my pajamas." Samantha said.

"Your wearing shorts and a t shirt like the ones you wear when you sleep over." Cecil replied.

"Knock it off both off you. Samantha please just change in the bathroom, it would be better if he doesn't keep coming in and out. We want to keep as many people from seeing us as possible." Rebecca said to both of them.

"So were just going to stay here?" Samantha asked.

"Yes, I thought you were going to get dressed."

"I was just messing with him."

"Cute, both of you made me feel like I was your mom." Rebecca replied.

"Amber could be our mom and then she would have three kids." Cecil said.

"Cecil, lets not do that right now. It's fun when we are playing but he is out there after Amber and it isn't fun for me knowing it." Rebecca retorted.

"Sorry." Cecil said taken a back.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I had bad dreams about this whole mess last night and am a little agitated." Rebecca replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"How's your sister doing?" he heard her ask as he came out the restaurant carrying the two bags of food that night and the next day.

"She's doing good." he replied without thinking and then stopped.

"Is your whole family here?"

Cecil looked at Gerti thinking that neither Rebecca nor Samantha would be happy when they found out they had been caught. He didn't understand thou why she would ask if his whole family was here. "No, are you going to tell them you found us?" he asked.

"I don't understand, you mean they don't know your here?" Gerti asked.

"Isn't that why your here, to find us?"

"Cecil, what are you and your sister up to?"

"You don't know about what happened at the O.S.S.?"

"I know that their was a fire that destroyed the building, but I was here on vacation. You didn't answer my question. What are you and your sister doing here?"

"That person that captured Rebecca he escaped and came looking for her, we had to hide." he answered.

"Is Marissa here with you?"

He shook his head. "No. It is just me, Rebecca and Samantha."

"She doesn't know where you are does she?"

"No, you can't tell her. He might find Rebecca if you do."

"You right about that, but you can't be out here alone. Where are the girls at?"

"Their going to be mad if I tell you." Cecil replied.

"I'm going to find them even if you don't tell me, you're in walking distance I am guessing of wherever your taking that food. Their aren't many places they can hide nearby."

He thought this thru and decided he had no option but to tell her, he didn't look forward to returning to the rooms they staying at now.

* * *

"Took him along enough to get back." Rebecca said as she heard the footsteps come up to the door.

"Oh and this time he knocks." Samantha relied to the light tapping on the door. "Just open the door Cecil, were hungry." she called out.

"Wait." Rebecca said. "He wouldn't knock, he would just walk in." but it was too late.

"Gerti, what are you doing here?" Samantha asked, glaring at Cecil.

"He didn't know I was here, he walked past me on accident, and I didn't know you were here hiding I have been on vacation here for the past few days. Where are you getting the money for this if no one knows your here?"

Both Cecil and Samantha looked over at Rebecca.

"Sure just give her everything she wants to know." Rebecca said in a annoyed tone.

"Rebecca were did you get it?"

"From and O.S.S. account for field agents."

"Since they don't know your here I take it that you aren't supposed to have access to that. How do you keep managing to keep compromising O.S.S. systems."

"I didn't do it alone, Argonaut helped me this time."

"They were supposed to fix it so he couldn't do things like that anymore without authorization." Gerti said.

"They did, I reprogrammed him again after that."

"Let me get this straight, your saying you didn't do this alone and that Argonaut helped you, but you reprogrammed him to help you. Sounds like you did it alone to me."

"I didn't think of it that way."

"Cecil, come in here and close the door before someone else sees you." Gerti said.

"Have you told Carmen yet?" Samantha asked.

"Unfortunately because of the reasons your here I can't. Cecil told me why you are here and he is right if I contacted them you may be found. I am going to have to cut my much deserved vacation short because you somehow managed to hide in the same place I was at and keep tabs on you."

"You risk exposing us, that is why we put the virus in the O.S.S. mainframe, we didn't have it delete you, just ours." Samantha said.

"You did what to the mainframe."

"Just great, I will step outside and enjoy my last moments of freedom while you two just hand her everything she needs, she doesn't need to interrogate us apparently." Rebecca replied.

"Calm down Rebecca, I told you I'm not going to turn you in."

"We don't have a way to get back in to prevent them from tracking you. How do you propose we hide if they can see right where you are?" Rebecca asked.

"We don't. The O.S.S. is looking for three kids who are alone. None of them would believe you are with me, they would likely assume that you are not with me making it even safer."

"She was a point." Cecil said.

"That wouldn't stop Mathews from find me, only the O.S.S." Rebecca replied.

"No, but it may reduce his chances if he has access to those systems." Gerti replied.

"It may also increase them, he doesn't think like a O.S.S. operative, I don't even know all the methods he would use." Rebecca said.

"We can't go second guessing ourselves on that right now. Cecil and Samantha I am going to tell you were I am staying, you need to pack up my stuff and bring it here."

"Why don't you go and get it?" Rebecca asked.

"Because I may have not been in contact with recently Rebecca I know how smart you are and you may decide to take off while I am gone. Your are going to stay with me from now on." Gerti answered.

"Thanks Cecil, you brought us a babysitter." Rebecca said to him in a annoyed tone.

* * *

The systems processed the information at a rate of speed that dwarfed the human mind. It had almost been twenty-four hours, and unproductive twenty-four hours. When those systems failed to provide any results he determined he would need to widen the search parameters. He didn't know if it would result in finding Amber, if she wasn't with the boy that had once been her brother then perhaps would need to be take him hostage and offer him as a exchange.

She didn't belong with them, not anymore. That was now a past life for her, one that she was no longer a part of, the only things she knew about it were what others had told her. Once he had located her he would bring her back to find out what had gone wrong.

* * *

"Why did she have to bring so much stuff with her?" Samantha asked as she moved down the sidewalk in front of Cecil.

"I don't know why your complaining your just carrying a hand bag, I have the big one to deal with." Cecil replied with annoyance bumping into her.

He was so focused on pushing the suitcase he didn't notice her stop or turn around to face him. "Why did you stop?" he asked looking up at her and realized she wasn't paying him any attention. She was looking at something behind him. He turned to see what it was.

Almost fifty feet back the way they had come was a shimmering wall of energy had appeared. It stretched at a angle almost a fourth of the way across the street. Both of them had seen what they were witnessing before.

"Run, we need to get back to Rebecca and tell her he found us." Cecil called to her.

By the time they turned around another one of the portal's had appeared a block ahead of them cutting off the path the had taken on they way to get Gerti's belongings.

"We need to find a way around." Samantha said.

"No, kidding." replied Cecil as they turned down the nearest side street.

* * *

"What is taking them so long?" Gerti asked from the second floor landing outside the girl's room.

"Maybe they couldn't find where you were staying, want me to go and help them?" Rebecca replied to her from inside the room.

"Nice, try. You get to stay here and keep me company."

"You can't believe how excited that makes me feel." Rebecca replied back sarcastically.

"What is that thing?" Gerti asked suddenly.

Rebecca peaked out of the room to see what she was talking about. Gerti had told her to stay inside so many times now when she tried to walk out with her that she had given up on trying to get out all the way, she knew he was looking for her, she didn't expect him to find her however, at least not this fast. "That's what one the portals Mathews uses, he found me." she said in alarm.

"Get Argonaut, we need to go now." Gerti said.

"What about Cecil and Samantha?" Rebecca asked.

"He's not after them he's after you, we will try and find them later."

They moved in the opposite direction of the portal and moved down the stairs to the first level. Staying as close to the building as possible. Neither one of them had seen any of the machines but they knew the must be out there somewhere, searching.

* * *

After having to backtrack numerous times they finally approached the building they had been staying. As they went upstairs and approached their room the knew something wasn't right. The door to the room lay wide open, it's light spilling into the night.

They looked into the room. Their was no sign of a struggle.

"You think they have been captured?" Samantha asked.

"I don't know. I don't see any more portals but I saw a couple of those robots almost a block away before we turned on this street."

"Did they see us?"

"No they weren't looking this way. We have to go find them." Cecil said.

"We just can't go running around, he might catch us. He knows what I look like and he might know what you do also."

"We can't just leave her out there."

"She is with Gerti. They won't be able to stay here too long looking before help arrives. Then we can go find them." Samantha replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"From what I saw when I first arrived there it was very advanced technically, and when I started receiving reports it became apparent that in some ways even more then advance then I had hoped."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Marissa asked.

"I thought he was working alone back then, after what was done at our headquarters and his escape I decided to dig deeper into his past." Carmen replied.

"And you found something?"

"Not much, I did discover that he had been associated with a group known as Myriad in the past. I looked them up and they having been very active since before the eight century."

"Who were they?"

"Some type of legionaries from France or Sweden. There have only been minor encounters with them since back them. I don't see how Mathews involvement with Myriad would have helped him escape, they group doesn't have the technical resources to assist him in escaping."

"So you think he escaped on his own?" Marissa asked.

"I don't see how. But the agents who did the investigation were very thorough. They must have missed something." Carmen replied.

* * *

"We are in the middle of nowhere. We need to go back and find them."

"Calm down Rebecca, we can't worry about that now it would take us almost four days to walk back there, by then they would be gone. The O.S.S. will have sent agents after what happened last night." Gerti replied.

"This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't led them to us."

"I know your upset but we don't know for sure that is how he found you, I don't believe it was thou, he would have followed you out here if he has tracking us that way."

"So what do we do now that we don't have a vehicle?"

'We keep walking north, according to Argonaut there is a town approximately two hours from here." Gerti replied.

* * *

Cecil looked over the hedge concealing them so they wouldn't be seen by the agents surrounding the vehicles. "Shouldn't we just turn ourselves in?" he asked.

"No, they will have both of us and will think that Rebecca is out there by herself. Who's knows what Carmen will do then." Samantha replied.

"The will know Argonaut is with her."

"They may not trust him either if they know that she used him to do what she did to the O.S.S. computers."

"We can't just keep sneaking around then, or they will catch us."

"We need to get out of town. We aren't that far from the city limits. Once we are out there we will find a place to hide for the night."

"We are going to need to figure out what to do for food at some point."

"One thing at a time" Samantha replied.

* * *

Mathews was visibly annoyed. He had been forced to pull back empty handed as government agencies had started to respond to the incident in Mt. Vernon. This was no longer a minor inconvenience, he was now back to square one. The next time he would send in smaller force so he didn't attract as much attention. She probably saw him coming with the number of units he had in the city.

* * *

"Were there any sign of the kids?" Carmen asked the operative over the phone.

"We were able to find where they were staying after talking to witnesses, by the time we got there they were gone however. Their is one other thing, several of the witnesses said that they say a women with Cecil. The description of the women were conflicting and we have not been able to determine who she is."

"So their not alone?" Carmen asked.

"I don't think so, not after talking to the people here, too many saw her with Cecil."

"Ok, keep me updated." Carmen said and hit the button to turn the speaker phone off.

"Who could they be with?" Marissa asked.

"I was hoping you would know. Are their any relatives on the Wilson side of the family out there?"

"No , they don't come from that area, and I have never heard of any of them moving out there."

"Things keep getting more and more confusing as this progresses."

"Could they have been captured?"

"Honestly Marissa I don't know, but we can't be thinking the worse, we still have to trust the Rebecca knows what she is doing. Their are so many questions and no answers."

"I am going to go out to Mt Vernon and see if I can come up with anything."

"That's not a bad idea, you may be able to catch something they overlooked." Carmen replied.

* * *

The sun had already fallen below the horizon turning the clouds of the approaching storm a dark purple. They cautiously approached the barn they had seen in the distance and entered as the first drops of rain started to fall.

"Hopefully the rain will remove any tracks we left." Cecil said.

"They won't be looking for us out here, at least not yet." Samantha replied.

"How long do you think the storm will last?"

"We shouldn't leave until at least morning, maybe longer, hopefully it will have stopped by the time we do."

"Ok, there's plenty of hay to move over here and sleep on." Cecil said as he began to pull some of the bales over.

* * *

"We have searched both rooms, they didn't leave anything that would tell us if they were captured or were they would go next." the operative told Marissa as she stood on the landing outside one of the rooms.

"Did you find any prints?" Marissa asked him.

"In the one room we found only Cecil's, the other room was opened when we arrived and there were several officers present. They said that the owner had called them after the attack on the town when the door was found open and the room was empty. The scene had been compromised and we were only able to confirm Samantha's prints from that room."

"Ok, can you take me to were Cecil was seen with the identified women?" she asked looking at the bed. She knew it was going to be a long night and she would not be climbing into any bed for a while.

* * *

"I thought you were annoyed that I had access to this money."

"Don't argue, we have been walking a long ways and we need to get some rest, lets just go get the room." Gerti replied.

"We wouldn't have had to walk if you didn't destroy the engine of the car."

"Are you ever going to stop complaining about that?"

"Not until I find something else to complain about." Rebecca replied. "What are we going to do in the morning, neither of us have the clothes we brought."

"We will figure were to get more, how can you keep using the account and someone isn't noticing?"

"The card is set to change which account it uses every few hours. We better stop talking about this if we are going to go in and get the room, I am getting tired." Rebecca said.

* * *

He had seen the the two figures moving thru the field as the storm approached. If it hadn't been for their size he would have already sought assistance in dealing with the trespassers. They were only children and he had been watching long enough to know that they were alone. He didn't know what would warrant them being by themselves, it must have been important, at least to them or they would not have been here hiding.

He had heard rumors about what had happened in town, and was sure it must have something to do with those events. It wasn't every day that something happened that attracted the attention of law enforcement on the scale as the town had, let alone discovering two children trying to conceal themselves. He started back to the house having decided how he would deal with the situation, he didn't want to get involved but had determined it would be in their best interest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Samantha sat up suddenly, she could hear someone moving around in the barn. She looked over to were Cecil had been sleeping hoping he wasn't there and that was who she heard moving around. He hadn't moved from the place were he had fallen asleep. She quickly looked out into the main area of the barn as someone passed the area they had been sleeping in.

"Your finally awake, I guess after last night you must have been very tired." the man said looking at her.

She whispered Cecil's name, hoping to wake him.

"Let's let the boy sleep as long as he can, you have a lot of work to do today. Come out here and I will give you what you need to go get changed." the man said to her.

"What do you mean?" she asked him, having no intentions of following his instructions.

"You and the boy are hiding from something. I don't want to know what it is but I am assuming it is of importance or you wouldn't be here. I can't have you running around if your in danger, now come out here before you wake him up."

She slowly got up and followed him, "I borrowed some clothes that should fit you, you can change in the room over there where the tools are kept." He replied handing her the set of clothes. Once your changed it should be safe for you to go to the house, my wife has prepared something for you to eat."

She just stood there watching him, thinking about what he had just said. From what she had heard the Amish wouldn't do anything to hurt them. She decided to do what he said for the time being.

* * *

She sat at the table taking a bite every so often watching the women as she talked. She treated her as if she had known her a long time.

"I think you may have mistake me for someone else." she finally said. "I have never met you before, I'm not your niece."

"Didn't Mark talk to you?"

"A little, he wanted me to be quiet because Cecil was sleeping."

"Cecil, that's the boys name?"

Samantha nodded, it was too late to keep that from them she realized after saying his name.

"While your here your going to be my niece and the boy will be my nephew visiting from out of town., it's not good for someone your age to be running around alone if your in danger."

She thought this thru. The chances anyone would find them here, so close to town hiding were small. They would just have to play the part well in case anyone came by while they were there. "I don't know much about your culture. Can you help us blend in if we stay?" Samantha asked.

"If your willing to do everything that your told then I do not believe you will be discovered. For the time being you need to stay inside as much as possible until whatever is going on in town calms down."

* * *

The previous nights rain had hampered the investigation, by the time it had subsided the any evidence that had been left behind that would provide clues to where the kids had gone or the identity of the women they had been seen with had been destroyed.

Marissa still spent most of the morning trying to find anything of value. It had been bad back at the O.S.S. when she had first about what had transpired here, became worse once the was in town, physically at the location were everything had happened. And finally almost unbearable that she had been unable to get any more information then the agents who had arrived before her had.

Carmen was having the O.S.S. pack up and preparing to leave. She didn't want to leave with them, or leave at all until she had something concrete. She knew that she wouldn't find anything more however, staying would be a waste of time. She went to start packing her stuff, she would be more likely to find something back at the O.S.S.

* * *

The three of them sat on the porch. Mark had told Samantha and Cecil that his daughter had been at one of their neighbors helping them all day and that he had told her that her cousins that she hadn't seen in a while and since she didn't really have any cousins she would probably be shy towards them.

Contrary to what they had been told by her father she was very excited to see them again as she put it and wouldn't give them any time alone to talk amongst themselves about what they were going to do next.

"I have never been out of town. Are the people the same where you live?" Hannah asked.

"Pretty much. How many people live around her?" Samantha asked.

"I don't twenty or thirty families I think. I can introduce you to some of the kids tomorrow. My dad said that you would be coming to school with me."

"He did?" Cecil asked.

"Yea, I asked him if I could bring you with me and he said he didn't see why not since he didn't know how long you would be here."

This caught both of them off guard. They thought they were supposed to stay inside as much as possible at first. Cecil wanted to asked Samantha if that was such a good idea but with Hannah hanging around them he was unable to find the opportunity.

When the time came to head back in and go to bed they had not been able to talk about anything they wanted to. Cecil went to the guest room and Samantha to Hannah's room, hoping the girl wouldn't keep her up all night. She was tired and wanted to be wide awake in the morning so she could see what school would be like.

* * *

She thought it would have been more interesting then it was, a chance at the experience had excited her. Being here now however made her come to realize that school was school, no matter what form it comes in. Samantha opened one of the books sitting on top of the desk was sitting at.

It was on the history of the people she was currently with. Maybe she would find something interesting to read about. As she read she became increasingly apprehensive. Learning what could happen to the Hannah's family if it was ever discovered here that they were all lying. She did not understand why Hannah's parents had taken them in, they were risking a lot having them there.

* * *

"We need to leave in the morning." Samantha said as she approached Cecil. She wanted to leave earlier with what she had learned but could think of no way to do it without attracting the attention they had to avoid.

"Why, it's only been one day?" Cecil asked.

"Because I was reading one of those books and I found out that Hannah's what can happen to Hannah and her parent's if they discover were not really related to them."

"We going to tell Mark?"

"No, we will leave him a note explaining why we left." Samantha answered.

"Where are we going to go?"

"We need to find out where Gerti and Rebecca went. We will sneak back into town."

"What if were caught?"

She started to reply when she saw Hannah walking up to them, forcing her stop and change the subject to something else as they walked back to the house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"They must have all left while we were at the farm." Samantha said from their concealed location in the ally.

"Lets go back to wear we were staying, maybe they left some kind of message that would tell us where they went."

She was about to respond to him when she saw someone she recognized. "What are you doing here?"

Cecil turned to see who she was talking to.

"I woke up early and saw you leaving the room. I wanted to know what you were doing so I followed you. Why are you dressed like that?" Hannah asked.

"How did we not see her following us?" Cecil asked.

"Because we weren't expecting anyone to follow us. Her dad is not going to like this."

"Hannah, you need to go back home." Cecil said.

"When are you coming back?"

Cecil was about to respond when a portal opened suddenly, before they could even react a robot had come thru it picked up Hannah and returned thru the portal. It all happened so fast they were both trying to figure out what had just happened when Mathews walked out of the portal followed by two robots.

"I am surprised you came back here. Who's your Amish friend?"

"Let her go. She has nothing to do with this."

"I don't think I will, was she undercover?"

"No, she is just someone we met here." Samantha replied.

"I don't believe you but that doesn't matter. Go thru the portal, we have things to discuss. You wouldn't want anything to happen to your friend if you know what I mean."

"You wouldn't." Samantha replied anger building in her voice.

"I may, especially if you do not do everything you are told. Now go thru the portal." Mathews ordered.

* * *

She was tired of sitting there. She felt like she had done something wrong and was being punished. Gerti wouldn't let her leave the room, not even after dark. She wanted to avoid the same incident from happening here that happened in St Vernon.

"How long are we going to wait here?" Rebecca asked.

"It's not going to change the answer no matter how many times you ask that." Gerti replied.

"You have giving me a good answer, yet. We can't just do nothing with Cecil and Samantha out there somewhere."

"The chances that they are anywhere near us is remote, and I think their safe. You are the one he is after not them."

"What if it was because Mathews knew they were with me that he found me. If their the only ones he can locate they could be in danger."

"We can't afford to think like that, we just have to hope that they can protect themselves, or that they have contacted Carmen or Marissa."

"I don't know if you how well you know them but they won't do that, not unless things get really bad. They are going to be looking for me."

"For their own safety let's hope your wrong." Gerti replied.

* * *

She looked around the room they had entered. It wasn't the same place, it looked almost the same however. She had felt uneasy when she had been captured by Amber and brought to the other facility. That was before she knew what had happened there. Being here, knowing what he could do here, what had almost happened to her made her sick to her stomach.

"I had located Amber and was determining the best way to get a hold of her without drawing more attention to myself when I discovered you had returned to that town." Mathews said.

"You're going to use us as bait?" Cecil asked.

"No, I am going to use you to go and give her a message that she is to come to me. Your friend is the bait."

"She doesn't even know her, we don't know if she would come." Samantha said.

"For your friends sake you better hope she does. I am sure you can be convincing." He walked over to a shelf on the wall picking up a device Cecil recognized. "I am going to send you back thru the portal to the general area where Amber is staying. You are to find her and tell her that if she does not return here within forty eight hours then your associate will never be the same."

"Just let her go and keep one of us." Cecil said.

"I don't think so. Give her this, she will know how to use it." he said as he tossed the device to Cecil. "You better get moving. The countdown has already begun."

* * *

"We should contact Carmen."

"Are you kidding. We will never save her that way. If Rebecca doesn't meet with him then he will change Hannah's memories." Samantha replied.

"He might do it anyways, then he will have Rebecca and Hannah."

"Don't talk like that. We can't let that happen."

"What we can't let happen is for him to get Rebecca. Carmen can help us rescue Hannah."

"Just like she helped rescue Rebecca or me, you do whatever you want I am going to go find Rebecca." Samantha said as she walked off.

Cecil watched her walk away, he had no intention of turning his sister over. When she was out of sight he started looking for a phone he could use.

* * *

Due to the condition of the O.S.S. headquarters many systems had to be rerouted to the backup site they were currently using. The efficiency of the wired systems including the phones was far below normal. It took well over a hour of disconnects and being transferred incorrectly before the call got to where it needed.

"Cecil, where are you?" she asked as soon as the call connected.

He looked down at the phone book next to the pay phone. "Eaton Rapids."

Are Rebecca and Samantha with you?" Carmen asked.

"No, Samantha ran off looking for Rebecca, we lost track of her and Gerti in Mt Vernon." he answered.

"Gerti was with you?" she asked in a surprised tone.

"Yes, she was staying in Mt Vernon also and found us while we were there. We have a problem I need help with. We met a girl near Mt Vernon, Mathews captured her and told us that if we don't find Rebecca and have her come and meet him he will do the same thing to her he did to Rebecca."

"Is he holding her here in the city?"

"No, he took her thru one of his portals and made us follow him. Then he told us that we were to give her a device and tell her to come to him."

"Cecil, I am going to have you go to a nearby restaurant, I am going to have some agents meet up with you. If you see Samantha have her stay with you."

"I don't know if she will, we got in a argument." Cecil replied.

"Try anyways. Do you see any restaurants around you?"

* * *

"What happened?" she said as she sat up looking around. She was in a large room, she remembered something bringing her here. It must have been a dream.

"I needed to talk to your friends and couldn't have them running off. I had to provide some motivation for them to come."

She turned her head in the direction the voice came from, curious who it was. She hadn't seen anyone at her first glance around the room. "I think their my cousins." she replied.

"There your cousins?" he questioned, thinking thru what she had just said. He knew they weren't cousins, they weren't even related to each other.

"That's what I was told, what is all this stuff?" Hannah asked.

"Just stuff for my work. You don't work for the O.S.S. do you?"

"Who's the O.S.S.?" she replied.

He looked at her eyes, fascinated with this new development. He could tell from looking at her she was telling the truth. "Why don't you come over here and I will show you some this stuff."

She stood up and walked over to him. "What it all for?"

"Different things, which do you want to know about first?" Mathews asked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Samantha had been searching for hours with no luck. Their were too many people, to many places and not enough time. She wished Cecil was there to help her. She had thought about why he wouldn't come after she had left him and come to the conclusion that he would not turn over his sister to him, especially since he had already taken her once.

She didn't blame him, if she was in his shows she would probably have done the same thing. It was too late now, she differently didn't have time to go looking for both of them or to explain to him why they need to find Rebecca and have her meet Mathews.

She thought about asking people, she didn't have a picture thou and they way she would describe Rebecca could be interpreted as any number of girls. She was just going to have to keep looking and hope by some miracle she found her.

* * *

She was on her way back to the airport. She had barely gotten back home before the call from Carmen saying that Cecil had been found. At least she knew this time he would be there when she got there. Carmen had also sent agents to meet him that were closer then she was and they were already with him.

Marissa knew that Samantha was also in the city and Carmen had people looking for her also and Rebecca may be there as well. The part that really had caught her off guard was that Gerti was supposedly with Rebecca and that they had been able track her location which was also in the city. The technicians that had been working around the clock to bypass what Rebecca had done to the system believed that since Gerti had not been with them from the beginning and was not part of Rebecca's plan that she searches for her wouldn't paralyze the system any more then it was and they had been correct.

The other problem that she had been apprized off she didn't understand completely. Mathews had returned after the O.S.S. had left after discovering Cecil and Samantha location a second time and had taken someone who was with them prisoner and in exchange he wanted Rebecca to turn herself in to him.

She wondered who this other girl was that had been with them. Carmen hadn't given her any specifics on her or how she had become involved. She had told Marissa that she would be handling that aspect of what was going on.

* * *

Gerti looked out the peephole in the door. "Rebecca, stay on your bed. Carmen must have found us." she said as she open the door revealing three O.S.S. agents. "I assume you are here to take us in." she said to them.

"We were asked to hold you here and have you contact Carmen Cortez." one of the agents said handing her his phone.

She reached for it and went thru the contact list. Their was no point in refusing now, if she didn't talk to her on the phone she would just have to talk with her once they brought her in.

* * *

It happened so fast none of them knew what had happened. All it took was one glance from Rebecca to Argonaut, she had adapted the way his attack mode activated that in the presence of multiple O.S.S. agents he was to disable them which he performed as she had expected except from one thing. When she had programmed him for it she had not planned on Gerti being with her and he had stunned her also.

She didn't have time to worry about it, not know. She didn't know if any other O.S.S. agents were nearby. If their weren't nearby they would be soon. She left with Argonaut, getting out of the city would be difficult. She would have to find a place to hide.

* * *

She had seen the O.S.S. vehicles pull into the parking lot, wondering if they were looking for Rebecca and had found her she hid nearby watching them. She recognized Gerti the moment she opened the door from this distance.

She was sure that it had been Cecil's doing that the O.S.S. had arrived. He had now caused a bigger problem. The O.S.S. now had Rebecca, the chances they would let her go to rescue Hannah were slim. She looked at the device that she had snuck off Cecil.

She suddenly looked up, something had just happened in the room. She saw Rebecca emerge from the room and move quickly away from in. She could only assume that Argonaut had done something allowing her to get free, she didn't know why Gerti hadn't followed her. She didn't have time to go see what had happened if she was going to catch up to Rebecca.

* * *

"I had agents with her and Gerti and was about to talk on the phone with Gerti when the line went dead. I sent more agents but by the time they got there Rebecca was gone."

"What about Gerti?" Marissa asked.

"She was rendered unconscious with the other agents." Carmen replied.

"So, she is out there all by herself again?"

"I'm sorry Marissa, I underestimated her again. They have started searching for her. I am not counting on them finding her however, not unless she wants them to."

"Gerti been able to tell you anything helpful?"

"She hasn't regained consciousness yet. When she does she is going to be brought here. I will question her en route to see if she will tell us anything."

"You don't sound like she will."

"She has been involved in this long enough she could have contacted us by now and she didn't do so. I have no reason to believe that would change now."

* * *

She had lost sight of Rebecca, and now their were too many possible directions to choose from that she could have possibly gone. She should have just gone up to her, then she wouldn't be having this problem. She didn't think she would be able to find her again. Her luck hadn't been that good recently, she couldn't rely on it a second time to help find which way she had gone.

She looked around at the buildings, they looked awfully familiar. They had either made some sections look the same or she was going in circles. She started to get annoyed at this thought. Not only could she not find were Rebecca went she had gotten mixed up herself. This didn't make sense, after she had lost track of Rebecca her search pattern would not of brought her in circles.

That meant that she had been here before she had lost Rebecca, which meant that Rebecca was either lost or that she was aware that she was being followed and didn't wanted to know who it was and had made it easier for her to circle back and follow her instead.

It was no surprise that moments later Rebecca came up before here.

"How did you find us?"

"I saw the O.S.S. vehicles enter the parking lot and wondered if they had followed you so I watched." Samantha replied.

"You didn't call them then?"

"No, I think Cecil did and told them Gerti was with you."

"He's not with you?"

"No, we had a disagreement and we went different directions after we got into town."

"How did you know we were in this city?"

Samantha had not been looking forward to this part of the conversation. "Mathews told us you were here and sent us to get you."

"Did you say Mathews?"

"Yes he found us and told us that we needed to find you to tell you that had to meet with him."

"Is he crazy, why would I do that?"

"Because we weren't alone and he is holding someone who was with us and said he would do to her what he did to you." Samantha said lowering her head slightly.

"He said what?" Rebecca said in a elevated voice.

"I'm sorry Rebecca, we didn't know she was following us or that Mathews had seen us, we had returned to Mt Vernon trying to figure out which way you went."

"I don't have any way of finding him." Rebecca said, giving Samantha a cold stare.

"He gave us this, said you would know how to use it."

Rebecca grabbed the device without saying a word and started activating it.

"You want me to come with you?" Samantha asked.

"You have done enough. Take Argonaut, go find Cecil and go home." she said as the portal opened. She stepped thru it alone without looking back.

Samantha just stood there, staring at the empty space were the portal had been moments before, wanting to cry.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Where is the girl?" Rebecca demand as she exited the portal.

"Nice to see you to Amber." Mathews replied as two of his guards took position near her and stopped.

"Don't play games with me. She has nothing to do with any of this. I came like you wanted. Where is she?"

"Follow me." he said as he left the room.

She looked around as he led her thru the place, it was familiar yet different. "I see the O.S.S. didn't take everything from you after all."

"Your friends there have been a bigger thorn in my side then I thought they would be. I won't make the same mistake and underestimate them again."

"You have underestimated them what is it twice now?"

"You have gotten witty since you left."

"I was inspired by a master. Now where is she?"

"Right this way." He said as he her into a room causing her to stop in her tracks.

"You didn't?" she said, starting to tremble in fear and anger.

"You should be happy, you no longer have to worry about me coming after you."

"Release her." she demanded.

"She is still recovering, I generally don't like to wake them this soon after the procedure."

"You sent me away while I was still recovering,"

"And we both know how that turned out don't we. Just another reason I don't wake. Not until she is recovered more."

"So, your just going to lock me away since you have someone else to help you."

"Actually Rebecca, I am going to be releasing you. I just wanted you to see what your actions had led to. I even let her keep her name as a reminder to you of who she was." Mathews replied.

She looked at him, noting that he called her Rebecca. She knew he was seeking revenge, not against the O.S.S. like he had been when he sent her there several months ago. This time it was against her. "I hate you." Rebecca said angrily.

* * *

Cecil had already returned to the O.S.S. site when she got there. She didn't want to see him, not after what had happened. She didn't have anyone else she felt comfortable talking with about what was going on however and so she sought him out.

"Where's Hannah?" Cecil asked.

"I don't know, I waited almost two hours by where Rebecca went thru the portal. It never reopened. Could she had been sent back home?"

"Carmen sent agents there just in case."

"This is so out of control. We should have never stayed there."

"Mathews will let Hannah go now won't he?"

"I don't want to think about it." Samantha replied.

* * *

She stumbled trying to balance herself. By the time she regained her footing and turned around the portal had closed. She looked around in frustration, becoming aware of the warning siren echoing around her. In took took a few seconds before she was surrounded by O.S.S. agents. She didn't recognize where she was at but realized it must be an O.S.S. facility.

* * *

"How did you get in here?" Carmen asked.

"You already know how I got in here, we have a different problem thou. Have Cecil or Samantha returned?"

"There both here. Did you find the Amish girl?"

"That is the problem. Mathews had already altered her memory before I got there. He wanted to show his latest accomplishment before sending me away."

"He can come and go into here as he wishes?"

"It appears he has fine tuned the portals. Is their any chance that you know of to reverse what he did to the girl?"

"You might know better then I do. The people I had working on it never found a way to reverse it when they examined you. They determined your memories were removed in such a way that they were permanently destroyed." Carmen replied.

"He never gave me anything on how the process works. I would have no idea were to begin." Rebecca answered.

"Then their is nothing we can do. Do you think she would at least come to us if you talked to her?"

"I thought about that before coming to talk to you and I don't know. I would have to try it and see."

"We will keep that option open."

"Where are Cecil and Samantha?" Rebecca asked.

* * *

They stood up as she entered the room. Both of them were surprised to see her. "Where is Hannah?" Cecil asked.

"Do you know what you to have done?" Rebecca said ignoring him.

Both children took a step back, noting the intensity of her gaze, the anger in her voice.

"You know what I went thru to get you out of there, to stop what he was going to do to you. And then you provide someone else to him." she continued focusing her attention Samantha.

"You weren't able to rescue her?" Samantha asked feeling sore.

"He had already done it by the time I got there. What were you two thinking?"

"He said we had forty eight hours." Cecil replied.

"And you trusted him?"

"I trusted you when you were working for him even thou you were on his side." he answered.

"Well perhaps you shouldn't have. Then their would only be one out there he had done this to and not two."

"That's not fair Rebecca. We didn't know this was going to happen." Samantha replied.

"No, what's not fair is that girl no longer exists, Cecil you know better then anyone here what her family is going to go thru. You both have been reckless and I don't want to talk to either of you ever again." she said before she left the room.

* * *

"She is very angry Cecil. You will need to give her some time." Marissa said to him.

"I didn't think she would follow us. Rebecca is right this is our fault."

"Thinking about what happened isn't going to help you. Carmen is looking into what can be done."

"She won't be able to do anything. She couldn't give Rebecca her memories back, she won't be able to give them back to Hannah either." Cecil replied.

Marissa didn't know what to tell him, Rebecca had refused to talk to him when she had asked her to. She wouldn't even look at him. She hadn't pushed the issue, not wanting to increase the rift even further. Samantha had tried to go and talk to her after the confrontation between all three children only to make it worse. Samantha had left crying from that encounter, not wanting to speak to Rebecca ever again. "I know it's going to be hard Cecil, but your just going to have to leave her alone for now."

* * *

"Rebecca Wilson?" the women asked as she walked up.

"Do I know you?" Rebecca asked as she turned to face who had just called her name.

"My name is Ann Fowler and I am with Internal Affairs. I am wondering if you could come with me I have some questions I would like to ask you in private."

"What is this about?"

"It is routine for us to do a investigate into organizations under out jurisdiction when events happen like what has recently happened inside the O.S.S. I can tell you more once we are in my office."

She followed the women thru the building and out to the row of trailers outside until they had enter her office.

"What can you tell me about the compound you arrived at when you came out of the portal."

Rebecca looked at the women, tying to decide what she should tell her. She wasn't wearing a O.S.S. uniform but she did have a visitor pass around her neck next to a necklace with red sapphire in it. "It had a different layout then the one I lived at but a lot of the stuff inside was the same." deciding she was already in enough trouble and didn't want to get into anymore by refusing to answer her questions.

"And you saw David Mathews?"

"Yes"

"And Hannah Troyer, the Amish girl?"

"I couldn't remember her name but yes I saw her. She was still unconscious."

"And he said that he had altered her memories as yours had been?"

"That is what he said. Do you think he is lying?" Rebecca asked.

"That is one of the things I hope to find out." Ann replied. "Why did he let you go?"

"Because he does not like being wronged and he wanted me to go about knowing that I was responsible for what happened to her."

"I have some more in depth questions for you and I need you to come to my office for those, the state of things around here has made it difficult to access my computer at my office. Do you mind coming with me?" Ann asked her.

"I guess not." Rebecca replied.


End file.
